1. Field
The invention is in the field of concrete slab supporting bases for receiving and anchoring heavy power-driven equipment, specifically pump jacks as placed adjacent to oil wells.
2. State of the Art
Portable concrete slab bases for receiving and anchoring pump jacks have been developed in the past and have been used extensively. One of the drawbacks to these has been the fact that they have been built so that each accommodates only a single or a limited number of different sizes and types of pump jacks. There has been no universally applicable pump jack base.
3. Objective
A principal objective in the making of the invention was to provide a concrete slab base for pump jacks that can accommodate practically any of the sizes and types of commercially available pump jacks, so that, during production from a given oil well by pumping, a larger size pump and pump jack can be installed when necessary without first removing the original base, followed by installation of a new base specially made for the larger pump jack, and so that a single base has universal application as to pump types, either with respect to all lengths or with respect to different types of pumps within a given length, i.e. twenty-four feet, twenty-eight feet, or forty feet in length.